The present invention relates to a support element, to an integrated blood treatment module comprising said support element and to an extracorporeal blood treatment apparatus equipped with said integrated module.
As is known, in order to carry out extracorporeal blood treatments such as for instance haemodialysis, haemofiltration, haemodiafiltration, plasmapheresis, extracorporeal blood oxygenation, extracorporeal blood filtration or other treatments, it is necessary to provide for at least an extracorporeal circuit through which the blood flows and is conveyed towards treatment unit; the treated blood is then carried back to the patient's cardiovascular system. Referring by way of example to a dialysis treatment, the extracorporeal circuit used comprises: a dialysis filter consisting of a housing body defining at least a first and a second chamber separated from each other by a semipermeable membrane, a blood withdrawal line leading to the first chamber of the dialysis filter and a blood return line designed to receive blood coming out of the first chamber and to carry it back to the patient. The second chamber of the dialysis filter is then connected to a circuit for the circulation of a dialysis liquid designed to receive the impurities that are present in the blood and the excess fluid that has to be removed from the patient's blood.
Currently, in apparatus for extracorporeal blood treatments all the lines designed for the circulation of the dialysis liquid are housed within the dialysis apparatus, whereas the lines constituting the extracorporeal blood circuit are replaced at every treatment and suitably connected to the dialysis filter, which can be replaced either at every treatment or from time to time, as required.
From a structural point of view the dialysis filter, the lines for the circulation of the dialysis liquid and the lines constituting the withdrawal and return branch carrying the blood back to the patient consist of separate parts that are connected and cooperate during operation after being suitably assembled.
There are also apparatuses that are available on the market at present, designed in particular for intensive treatment of kidney failure, which are advantageously equipped with integrated modules comprising a support structure, a dialysis filter engaged to the support structure by means of a suitable support projecting from said structure, as well as a hydraulic circuit comprising the tubes that are necessary to define the blood withdrawal and return lines leading to the patient, the possible lines for the infusion of anticoagulant or substitution liquids, the intake line for the dialysis liquid and the discharge line for the liquid coming out of the second chamber of the dialyser.
The integrated modules described above enable an easy and immediate association of the lines to the treatment apparatus and do not require any connection between the treatment unit, such as for instance a dialysis filter, and the various tubes or lines designed to convey blood and other fluids. Moreover, said integrated modules enable the removal both of the tubes conveying the blood and of the tubes conveying other fluids at the end of the treatment. In other words, thanks to a simple loading and connecting operation of the terminals and of the fluid conveyance lines to the corresponding sources such as bags or others, the user can install a dialysis apparatus. Analogously, once the treatment step is over, by simply disconnecting and disassembling the integrated module from the blood treatment apparatus in few operations, the operator can completely disassemble both the extracorporeal circuit and the blood treatment unit, as well as the tubes for the circulation of possible infusion liquids and of the dialysis liquid. The easy installation of said modules ensures an efficiency and a speed that are certainly advantageous for intensive treatments where the personnel, who might not be conversant with the use of blood treatment apparatuses, can thus operate rapidly and with a high reliability.
From a structural point of view treatment modules consist of a support element to which the fluid distribution circuitry and the blood treatment unit are suitably fastened.
The support element can have different shapes and geometries according to the type and model of integrated module; in particular, it is known about a first arrangement in which the support element is basically defined by a quadrangular plate to which respective tube lengths are fastened by means of suitable engagement connectors, and which also supports the filter directly in its central portion by means of an auxiliary support structure.
The tubes of the fluid circuitry engaged laterally with respect to the support element define suitable tube lengths basically shaped as a U and projecting away from the respective sides. Said U-shaped tube lengths are designed to be associated to respective peristaltic pumps for conveying fluids therein.
It is also known about a further embodiment of an integrated module, in which a support element is designed to keep basically U-shaped respective tube lengths in position and carries a filter suitably engaged thereto.
The support element is defined by a quadrangular frame completely open on two opposite sides and consisting of respective consecutive sides having the U-shaped tube lengths, which are housed within said frame.
However, the integrated modules that are present and widely spread today on the market have proved to be susceptible of several improvements.
In particular, it should be noted how the tube lengths that are designed to cooperate with the respective peristaltic pumps are generally easily accessible by the operator.
In other words, especially when the apparatus is working, the various parts that are moving (generally the peristaltic pumps) are placed in the front of the apparatus, thus enabling possible unwanted bodies to get near the moving parts by chance and to interfere with the good working of said pumps; also the operators can come into unintentional contact with the moving pumps.
Furthermore, said support elements have proved to be improvable as far as their constructive geometry is concerned, in order to improve the centering and the engagement to the front wall of the blood treatment apparatus; said element, have eventually proved to be susceptible of changes also as far as the particular relative arrangement of the various components and their overall dimensions and compactness are concerned.